Merlin's Festival Woes
by AlexiusDemont
Summary: Follow Merlin as a festival comes to Camelot. Watch out he's going to be the fool! NEW IMPROVED VERSION! Please, love to hear your views on whats already happened and what you would like to come next! xoxox AD
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's Festival Woes

Morning of the Festival

It's five in the morning; Merlin is already awake, dressed, barely fed and waiting outside the kitchen for Arthur's breakfast. The head cook, a grumpy old hag, is giving all the cooking staff hell for no apparent reason, but Merlin is oblivious to the chaos happening.

He's daydreaming, thinking to himself, _if I were Arthur right now I'd call off the festival because it's raining and everyone can go back to bed till ten, call it a sleep day for all the knights and servants and cooking staff and stable boys and …_

"ARGH!" whined Merlin as a clumsy and rather tired maid spilt boiling water down him.

"Sorry" she yawned, she passed him a grubby towel and wandered off into the busy sea of people, now gathering in the great kitchen as they readied to prepare for the day ahead of them.

_Great! Now it looks like I've wet myself, all the knights will make fun of me. Just absolutely GREAT!_

"Well, hey there Merlin, been waiting along time? Didn't quite make it to the toilet?" joked Gwaine, gesturing towards Merlin's wet trousers.

"No, it was a maid,"

"Oh, I see, you saw one you like,"

"NO! Oh, I give up on today already." Merlin's voice was strained with frustration.

"I'm only kidding with you mate," Gwaine flashed a dazzling smile at one of the maids "Can I get this good mans order please!" he gave one wink at the girl, she melted and instantly bought everything Merlin had ordered for Arthur's breakfast.

_Why don't I have that effect on girls, if I did any thing Gwaine did, if I even tried, I'd be called a pervert or worse. Slapped!_ Merlin kept pondering about this up until he had to clamber on to a soggy horses saddle, so that a grand tent could be pulled up. _Still raining, stupid rain makes me even wetter! At least it covers the patch on my trousers, silly wet patch, and stupid maid, made me get ridiculed by Gwaine!_

"Stop," called Percival from behind him, "MERLIN, I SAID STOP!"

"Sorry!" he called back, he steadily backed the mare up a few spaces and Percival began to hammer in the pegs. _How ever did I get roped in for this. Oh yeah! I'm the manservant to the King! Why doesn't Gaius get something to do?_

Two hours into the preparation, solid nagging rain and constant instructions and confusion from someone or other, it was getting pretty boring for Merlin. Thankfully by now someone had gagged Gwaine, so he could no longer tell his continuous stories or lame jokes. Leon was at wits end with Percival as he either banged the pegs in to deep, in the wrong place or he lost them. Elyan, _the lucky basket,_ had been called away to deal with another issue. But none of this was what got Merlin down; it was Gwen with her early ideas of where to put flowers or how to hang the bunting.

_Just stop! Please! I'm not a girl; I don't do this type of thing._Merlin continued to nod his head as if knowing and understanding what the queen was saying. No one had called over to him to get on a horse or put pegs in, talking to Gwen was getting him out of working._Yeah!_

"So why didn't you go for the red bunting, that would go with the Camelot flag?"

"That's the point Merlin, if everything was red there would be nothing to stand out, a little contrast never hurt anybody." Gwen explained with glee, then there came a tap on Merlin's shoulder.

"Get back to working you," said Elyan with a laugh, "And you stop pestering him, your majesty." He over enforsized the word MAJESTY and Gwen shuffled off like a child; she wished them both luck and went back to the castle.

"You looked like you needed saving from 'all the pretty colours', I know I've been there" Elyan smirked at Merlin as he made sarcastic quotation marks with his hands; he then wandered off in the opposite direction to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's Festival Woes

Arthur's Rage

"MERLIN!"

_Oh dear me._

"I said RED shirt and BLUE socks,"

_So I got it wrong. Okay._

"And what did you bring me?" interrogated Arthur.

"A blue shirt and blue socks." mumbled Merlin.

"PARDON!" shouted Arthur, throwing his arms in the air. _He looks like a crazy chicken when he does that, all his chins going and all red faced. Kind of scary._A sudden knock came at the door and Percival's head popped round the dark oak door.

"Sire, I was wondering what I need to …" he stopped mid sentence, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said apologetically, _little fibber__but good to see a friendly face__, _he moved into the room so more of him was visible.

"It's okay Percival, more humiliation for Merlin," Arthur grinned.

"Can I ask what he did, first like, so I've got the full story to tell later?" smirked Percival; _this was going to be a joke for them later._

"Yes, of coarse," Arthur said proudly, "Merlin got my clothes wrong. Again." He said, both his voice and look scolded Merlin as he glared at him.

"When, exactly?"

"Just a moment ago!"

Percival made an 'O' shape with his mouth and shuffled on the spot as if ashamed, "That may have been my fault," he nervously looked at Arthur trying to gage his reaction, "You see, Merlin passes me on the stairs, and I asked him something, cant remember what, but yeah we had a bit of a discussion, he probably forgot because of me." He shook himself and widens his eyes as if to show his innocence in the situation.

"I see," said Arthur simply, "Merlin, go get me a R.E.D. shirt and no talking to any one on the way!"

"Yes sire." Merlin sprang to life, almost running out the door. He stopped at the end of the corridor waiting to listen to Arthur and Percival's conversation.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Percival?" question Arthur.

"Um… I remember, it's what I was talking to Merlin about and he wasn't sure, so he said to ask you and …"

"What was it?"

"What are us knight supposed to wear to the festival?"

Arthur laughed, "Casual clothing, something comfortable, unless you're on duty and that means …"

"Full uniform!" Percival nodded when ending Arthur's sentence and quickly left the room.

"Thanks for covering me back there." said Merlin to Percival as he walked by the end of the corridor.

"That's what mates are for," said Percival giving Merlin a full cheesy smile, "See you at the festival, it's nice we all have a break together, isn't it?" he briskly walked off and Merlin went to fetch Arthur's _RED_ shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's Festival Woes

Festival of Jest

The grand tent was filled with people when Merlin entered it, knights, servant and ordinary people. Anybody could lose himself or herself in conversation from the outside world. Blue bunting was hung everywhere, the Camelot flag and many other sprawled across the ceiling, flower were placed on each table, food was on a large table at the back, there was even a small bar to one side where many knights were getting their drinks. Merlin gazed around peering to see if he knew any faces around him.

Of cause he could see Gaius talking to a group of council member but they were not his seen, than a hand hit him in the middle of the back.

"Merlin!" said Gwaine, "Good to see you mate, what took you so long to get here."

"Well…" Merlin started to speak, but then Leon interrupted.

"Where are Elyan, Percival and Merlin? Oh, there you are Merlin." He gave Merlin a large tankard of something that burned Merlin's throat. _What nasty stuff, are they trying to kill me and is it me or does Leon seem drunk?_

"I'm here." Came the gruff voice of Percival. All three were in casual clothes; _it seems odd to see them out their knight uniforms!_ Gwaine was in blue, Percival in green and Leon seemed the most odd. He wore a yellow top and leather jacket.

"Where is Elyan than?" asked Leon again this time sounding more sober.

"He told me he got roped into a shift." Percival said gesturing towards the entrance of the tent.

"That means I have to do his speech," exclaimed Leon, "As well as my own!" he looks shocked as disbelieving. _No wonder he seems drunk, he's nervous. Well this will be a laugh. _

Soon, there was a call for everyone to become silent. Leon was called to the centre of the tent so everyone could see and hear him. Leon shifted from one foot to the other, gazing around looking for an excuse to get out of speaking in front of this mass of people. _The sheer volume of people looking would cause another wet patch if I were Leon. Go on Leon give them what for! Go Leon, go Leon, go!_

Leon started to speak…

"Well, um… we're here today…"

_Yeah! You tell them all._

"… I'd like to thank …"

_Yeah for Leon!_

"… And having the chance to be part of …"

_Oh it's so beautiful._

" … Camelot has …"

_I might just start crying._

"… Under our great king Arthur …"

_That's my buddy up there._

"… Pride is only part of the honour …"

_Go Leon, go, go, go Leon!_

" … Keep our heads up..."

_Whoop! Whoop!_

"… With all the support of everyone…"

_Wave those hands around._

"… Thank-you!"

_Oh yeah!_

On finishing his speech Leon walked over to Merlin and the other knights as everyone clapped in appreciation. Gwaine shook his hand, Percival playfully punched his arm but Leon then turned to Merlin with a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay Merlin, you seem … Green?" and with that said Merlin crashed to the ground.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeee…! I only had two tankards of poison. Mm, why is it going so dark all of a sudden?_


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin's Festival Woes

Dawning Woes

"Good morning Merlin, well I say 'good' but only for Me." came Gaius' familiar voice as Merlin stumbled down the stairs from his room to the vast space at the bottom. Merlin looked up to see Gaius grinning ear to ear as he clutched a wooden cup. _Oh no, the black liquid of doom! _

"Please Gaius, I'd rather have a throbbing head and my legs cut off than have that," exclaimed Merlin pointing a the cup with an out stretched finger, "Please Gaius!"

"Oh no Merlin, you're going to take this and take it all." Gaius said holding out the cup for Merlin. _He's wearing his 'you shall take it' look, there is no getting out of it. _

"Okay Gaius, give it here,"

"There you go," he gave his best winning smile, "I'm not stopping you."

Handing it over the dark black liquid glopped around in the cup. Merlin peered into his fate.

"HA!" he exclaimed, "I have the medicine and I'm not going to drink it!" he started to run round the table, carefully, trying not to get any of the tar-like substance on him or knock over any stools it was a challenge with the thick head he had.

"Gwaine, GRAB HIM!" shouted Gaius, and from nowhere Gwaine jumped out and took Merlin into a hold he couldn't wiggle out of. His arms pinned back. Gaius now had the cup. _Oh no! Oh no, the traitor Gwaine was right now! _

"Now Merlin. Behave," chuckled Gwaine

"Traitor!"

"No, I owe Gaius a favour, he came to me this morning asking me to help him with an important task."

"Great." Merlin growled through clenched teeth. Gaius was getting a closer, cup in hand.

"Now, now Merlin stop struggling and open your mouth." Gaius pandered.

"Not likely, ever!" Merlin half shouted, but in that second, Gaius pounced on him, like a cat, pouring the thick brew down merlin's throat.

_Yuck! Disgusting! Awful! Did they want him to die of being poisoned? God, how could anyone make that knowing someone else had to drink it? _

"Gaius!" Merlin groaned, rolling around on the floor.

Leaning over him both Gwaine and Gaius looked confused.

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius pondered

A rasping answer came of "Water."

"I'm sorry Merlin, it has to go all the way down first!"

"Please?"

"Otherwise you may bring it back up and that could be worse." Gaius had a humour to his voice.

"It can't be that bad?" complained Gwaine pulling his leg away from Merlin as he made a grab for it.

"Help me!"

"Here, if it makes you feel better, I'll try some, if that's okay, Gaius?" Gaius purely nodded to give the okay. Reaching over for the cup, dipped his finger in and pulled it out quickly, but then let his finger hover over the cup as a large glop dropped down. He examined it closely for a minute, sniffing it, then looked down to Merlin, who had stopped rolling around and was now sat up right, cross-legged on the floor.

"Well, here goes!" and putting his finger in his mouth, screwed up his face, slammed down the cup on the table and ran off making puking noises. _Told him it was nasty!_

Minutes later, Gwaine came back pale-faced.

"That stuff is god damn nasty! What the hell is it?"

"Well um…" Gaius scratched his head, "I'm not quite sure, but don't you two have something to do?" he quickly turned his back and busied himself in the gathering of bottles from the cupboard.

"Merlin! Bring the cup." Whispered Gwaine.

"Why?"

"We could have some fun at the expense of the other knights!"

"Okay?" grabbing the cup of the doomed liquid they left Gaius to his medicines.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's Festival Woes

Gwen in the Hallway

_There's Gwen with a basket. I wonder what's in the basket? Lets ask._

"Good morning, is that washing in there?" Merlin asked puzzled whilst nodding towards Gwen's basket.

"Yes, it's my dress from last night. I seemed to have got something on it, so I was taking it down so I could supervise it being washed."

"Oh right!"

"Mmmm… what's in your basket?"

"Oh you know, Arthur's clean washing. A king doesn't half get through some pants!"

"MERLIN!" Gwen's tone scolded him but her face was a different story. _She wants to talk to someone, like a normal person. No one does anymore, not to her_.

"Did I hear correctly you fainted last night?" she enquired curiously.

"Well, I passed out if that's what you mean!"

"No he didn't" came Gwaine's ruff voice, "He fainted like a little girl who saw a spot of blood." He mocked, and then hit Merlin firmly on the back. It threw him forwards, meaning he stumbled into Gwen. Both dropped their baskets finding clothes everywhere.

"Well done Gwaine" Merlin and Gwen applauded together.

"Sorry! Let me help you with those."

All three were on their knees scooping up clothes and putting them in the closest basket stood to check for any more clothes.

"Well then I'll be going." Sighed Gwen. She gave a half smile to Merlin, picked up a basket and walked off.

"Great way to piss off a Queen, Gwaine!"

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What have you done with that black stuff?"

"I put it in here!" Gwaine said pulling out a flask.

"Well, don't do anything stupid with it!"

"I wont, I wont!"

"MERLIN!" came Arthur's cry.

"Yes sire?"

"Where's my clean washing?"

"I have it ALL here, sire."

Arthur started to rummage through the clothes.

"What the…"

"What is it, sire?" Merlin asked puzzled.

Arthur then began to pull out a long shirt. But it wasn't a shirt. Arthur held in is hands Gwen's dress.

"Oops!" Merlin said pulling a face.

"Oops? Is that all you can say you …"

"Arthur!" Gwen's voice interrupted him, "That's where my dress is! And it wasn't his fault." She glared at Gwaine; she then promptly turned on her heels and walked off. Arthur just glared at both Merlin and Gwaine, whilst wondering what had just happened.


End file.
